1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the art of inter-coupling components of computer systems.
2. Background Information
Microprocessor based computer systems are known in the art. Conventional microprocessor based computer systems suffer from a number of disadvantages. One of these disadvantages is the excessive reliance on cabling to inter-couple system components. For examples, cables are employed to couple system components to the power supply, and cables are employed to couple fixed drives and CDROM to the motherboard. As a result, conventional microprocessor based computer systems are difficult to manufacture and service. Thus, a more efficient approach to inter-coupling components of a microprocessor based computer system is desired.